


sting.

by norensbabe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Secret Relationship, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norensbabe/pseuds/norensbabe
Summary: jeno and renjun have been dating since high school and their relationship is starting to wear really thin. jeno is trying his absolute hardest to keep the relationship alive, while renjun gave up a long time ago. he is hopping in between random men at clubs, when he finds one that he might actually keep around.





	1. disclaimers!

okay hi this is rae, i just wanted to make a bunch of discaimers before i got into actually writing this!!  
1\. this is in NO WAY trying to romanticize jealousy! jealousy is a nasty emotion and it feels absolutely horrible and should no be romanticized. i am using it in this story, as it plays an important part to the plot.

2\. this is a work of FICTION. this is in no way meaning to line up with real-life events or people! if it lines up in any way, it is purely coincidental! 

3\. this work will include mentions/depictions of self loathing, depression, and self destructive actions. if these topics trigger you, please be very careful, as they will be included and described. i will put warnings, yet i still do not want you to be harmed by this content. please stay safe and do not read those parts if you are sensitive to that kind of content.

4\. this, again, is in no way trying to romanticize mental illnesses! they are a very serious thing and can cause so much harm. i will provide resources to keep you safe when i feel like it is necessary.

please stay safe while reading this, and please know that the character's actions do not reflect on how i feel about them in real life. please do not let this alter your point of view on the boys! please look forward to when i start this work. 

(also this will not have a happy ending, as i have a sequel planned and i am very excited to write this!!)

feel free to leave feedback in my curiouscat or my twitter dms!


	2. when the party's over pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun wants to cuddle. jeno gets kind of emotional.

"ill call you when i'm coming home" renjun breathed into the phone. jeno chuckled sadly, voice nearly giving out on him. "alright baby, just get home safe. i love you." renjun didnt reply; just hummed in response and hung up the phone, putting on a loose smile before returning to the all-too-familiar living room.

at home, jeno put down his phone a little too aggressively, a large crack spreading across the screen. the tiny bits of glass thrown at his palm leaving minuscule (yet painful) cuts in the flesh. he removed his hand from the shattered phone screen and slammed it down onto his desk, the tiny shards finding a home for themselves deep inside his hand. gingerly, he picked his phone back up and sent a brief 'i dropped my phone again haha, youll have to call the house phone' to renjun, not knowing that his phone had already been long forgotten. it had been strewn haphazardly to the side along with his clothes; lips and body momentarily preoccupied.

renjun had been cheating on jeno with jeno's best friend for upwards of a year now. jeno had only started to assume so around a month ago. jeno had been absolutely demolished when he saw the 'eager, are we baby? i'll see you soon princess ;)' on his phone. he and jeno were supposed to go on a date that night, but cancelled for 'work stuff' as renjun had said. it was starting to drive jeno absolutely mad. was he not good enough for him anymore? did renjun love him the same way? did renjun still love him at all? it was making him absolutely crazy. he started picking up more work hours and working himself nearly to the bone at the gym with jaemin, and barely sleeping at all at night. it was killing him both mentally and physically.

quite a bit of time had passed when the house phone trilled wildly, startling him out of his daze at his desk. renjun sounded cheerful over the phone. almost too cheerful. "hi jenjen! i'll be home soon and i want to cuddle! i'll make some snacks and we can watch a movie! ok see you soon i love you bye~~~!" jeno was utterly confused when he line went dead, the phone's low tone seemingly mocking him. he was skeptical, but the rumble of his toned stomach made him come to his senses and go take a quick shower and get ready to eat some snacks and cuddle his boyfriend.

jeno had just stepped out of the shower as renjun walked into their shared bedroom. the steam pouring out of the attached bathroom framed him with an almost angelic glow. the lousy yellow lighting clinging brightly to the water dripping off of his dyed-blonde hair and onto his bare chest. renjun was absolutely entranced by his boyfriend, the way his muscles rippled under the damp skin, the way the towel sat low on his thin waist. he walked across the room and pressed a small, warm hand to jeno's toned chest. he looked up at jeno's piercing eyes, which always managed to turn soft when he looked at renjun, no matter how hurt, angry, and utterly at a loss he was. jeno smiled softly at the little hand on his chest, taking hold of it and kissing the tiny knuckles softly. the taller turned to his dresser, pulling out one of his nearly plain white tshirts. renjun gently pulled it out of his hands and placed it on the bed, pulling jeno into a soft hug, taking in jeno's still-warm-from-the-shower chest pressed against his own. it was nice. the two hadn't shared a hug like this in around a year; soft, sentimental, and genuine. jeno calmly pulled back and took renjun's face in his hands and just stared into his sparkling eyes. he didn't understand why his eyes started to tear up, but they did, and it was happening, and there was nothing he could do about it. it had been so long since renjun had seen his lover like this; so raw, unfiltered, emotional. jeno wasnt exactly the emotional type, unlike renjun. he always seemed to be so full of life, so expressive; while jeno struggled to say exactly what he was feeling or thinking. the two seemed like polar opposites to their friends for the longest time until they realized, they are so strikingly similar, yet express everything in the most dissimilar way possible. the pair always seemed to finish each other's sentences, completing the other's shitty jokes. it's crazy how two people so similar can fuck each other over so much. jeno finally got a grip on himself, wiping his eyes. he picked renjun up, causing a small sound of weak protest to leave his mouth. jeno just stopped. he just looked at the boy he loved that was perched on his hip. he just stared at him with such a fiery amount of adoration. it used to scare renjun, the way jeno would look at him like he was his everything. he just thought it was wild how he meant so much to one person to the point where he'd hurt himself so much, as long as he got to keep what he loved. renjun knew that jeno knew about him and jaemin. while he didnt exactly know _who_ he was seeing, he knew there was _someone_ that wasn't him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya !! heres the first chapter of this !! i was suuuper excited when i finally had the time to start this and im so freaking excited to write the whole thing !! i actually got the idea while i was half asleep one night and had to write it down before i forgot ^.^ ive actually been planning this for a while !! <3 anyways i hope to update as much as i possibly can but school started and i have work and extracurriculars yknow :,) have a lovely day !! <33


End file.
